Hecklers
by gman5846
Summary: Courtney & Duncan are both being heckled by the tennis rivals! They also talk trash to them & make fun of them as well. What will they do to them? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. Rated T for character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Present day 8:00 AM:**

**Courtney & Duncan's house:**

(They were both having breakfast together in the kitchen table)

"Hey Court, how's the food?" Duncan asked

(Courtney gave him a thumbs up)

"What are we gonna do today?" Duncan asked

"I dunno.. Maybe we should go to the mall later tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I have to meet Gwen there by nine." Courtney explained

"Any reason?"

"Because I want to have a girls night out with her."

"I get it now."

"I know Duncan. I know.."

"Hey losers! You two smell like trash!" A mysterious man yelled out in the window

"Yeah! No one likes these stupid people anyway!" Another mysterious man yelled out in the window

(Courtney & Duncan were both shocked & confused about what's going on)

"Hey Duncan, did you invite someone over without my permission?" Courtney asked

"I didn't Court. There could be hecklers!" Duncan explained

"Oh! I'm sorry! Duncan said that Courtney is a bitch who need to kill herself!" A mysterious man said then they both laughed

(Courtney walked to Duncan angrily)

"Did you say that to me?!" Courtney yelled

"No! I didn't! We need to look out in the window!"

Courtney groans & says "Fine.."

"They are both kissing in the table!"

"Yeah! At least they will have kids after their lame marriage!"

(Courtney opens the window curtain, & the hecklers were Gerry & Pete)

"Your wedding will be fake soon mother-" Then they've both gasped & hided out of the window

Duncan gasps in shock & says " I knew it! These guys were stalking us this morning!"

"Yeah! These guys really need to take a chill pill or something.." Courtney muttered

"I agree Princess." Duncan replied

(Then they've heard some weird noises in the house)

"What was that?!" Courtney yelled

"I don't know!" Duncan yelled back as they both went to the front door

(Courtney opened the door & it was Gerry & Pete throwing eggs at the house)

"HEY! YOU'RE GONNA CLEAN & PAY ALL OF THIS! DO YOU FREAKING HEAR ME?!" Courtney screamed

(Then Gerry & Pete didn't listen, as they both threw eggs at Courtney & Duncan & they both ran away laughing. Which made the both of them triggered)

"THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" Duncan screeched

(Then Duncan took his iPhone out)

* * *

**To be continued.. Sorry for a cliffhanger! :(**


	2. Chapter 2

(Duncan got his iPhone out, but the power went out & it was not connected)

"OH COME ON! THESE GUYS ARE GONNA PAY!" Duncan screeched

"Yeah, Duncan. They are so dead!" Courtney yelled

* * *

**Outside:**

(Gerry & Pete were still laughing for all of the causes they've done to them)

"I can't believe they've felt for it!" Gerry chuckled

"I know! Best prank ever!" Pete laughed

(Courtney & Duncan both walked out of the house & walked close to them, which left Gerry & Pete freeze in shock as Duncan took his gun out)

"Who are you guys?" Duncan asked

"Uh.. I'm Gerry & this is my best friend Pete!" Gerry said sheepishly

"Were you guys the tennis rivals from The Ridonculous Race?" Courtney asked

"Yeah! We are! Ever since the race ended, we've decided to trash other peoples neighborhoods then playing tennis." Pete explained

"Really?" Duncan asked

"Yeah, from your dumb-ass C.I.T girlfriend!" Gerry said then they've both laughed

(Courtney was getting pissed off then she screams in anger & kicks Gerry in the groin)

"Agh! My kiwis!" Gerry said in a squeaky voice

"Don't you ever do that again! You hear me?!" Duncan screamed at the both of them

"Yes sir." Pete gulped

"Good! Now apologize, now.."

Gerry stood up & says "Fine. We're really sorry you guys.."

(Courtney & Duncan smiled at them. Until...)

"That you're both so gay!" Pete said as they continued laughing

(Then Courtney & Duncan both gasped in shock & get angry again. Then Duncan took his gun out & shot Pete in the face, then Pete collapes on the floor & died at the scene)

Gerry gasps in shock, looks at Pete's dead body & says "Pete? Pete?!" (He looks at both of them) "YOU MURDERER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE DONE ALL OF-"

(Courtney cuts off Gerry again as she kicks him in the groin again, & punches him in the face. Knocking him out)

"There. That will teach these stupid tennis players a lesson." Courtney said

"I agree Princess."

* * *

**1 hour later..**

(Pete's body was taken to the hospital, Gerry was arrested, by the police & Courtney & Duncan were cuddling inside the house)

"Let's hope there will never be any hecklers again Courtney."

"Yes Duncan, I just really hate when they insult me like trash."

"Me too."

(Then they've both kissed softly on the lips for 10 seconds & pulled away)

"If there's any hecklers around in our neighborhood, I'll shoot em down!" Duncan said

"I agree Duncan."

(Then they've both laughed hysterically until the screen fades to black)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
